The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to detecting and reporting abnormal travel events with a travel reporter system.
Stationary pole-mounted video cameras are commonly used to monitor roadways in certain cities. When an accident or other adverse event occurs, it may be possible to obtain video footage of the event in order to analyze the causes of the event. Furthermore, these video cameras may be useful for monitoring traffic conditions and, when necessary, determining where traffic should be rerouted. On the other hand, in some situations, there may not be enough cameras or other sensors to provide adequate roadway monitoring and updates.